It Runs Trough Our Veins
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: After being abandoned by their parents, the two of them sees themselves forced to find a new home. That should be easier said than done. A tale about the two young Werewolves Grace and Dylan which takes place in the South Park universe.
1. Inhuman

It runs trough our veins

 **Chapter 1: Inhuman**

"Be careful now. You know I´m terrible at doing proper first-aid." The young male hummed slightly, his eyes litting up as they always tended to do. The boy was attractive for sure, his soft blue eyes being in harmony with his messy, brown hair. Yes, there was no doubt about his beauty, Grace had to admit. He always showed the best of himself around her.

"Yeah yeah, I will be careful. Calm down already." She grumped, keeping her eyes on the muddy path which lay before her. How far where they supposed to walk? Did he even know where they were heading?

The boy´s expression changed for a split second before the heartwarming smile appeared on his lips again. "How can I be a big brother without being worried for this little brat?" he chuckled lightly, patting her slightly on her head.

She hated that.

She hated it so much and he knew. He knew that so well.

The sound of a hurling, light growl took her attention.

"What was that?" she whimpered lightly, "Is there someone nearby?" the girl looked around, clearly frightened. With the fact they hadn´t eaten anything the past days there was a good reason for getting worried over possible enemies.

"I don´t know. To me, your stomach is scary enough." Dylan grinned.

Oh yeah...no food made stomachs do just that. Of course.

She sighed, relieved, feeling utter ashamed for being this whimpering.

"Hey! Stop reading my thoughts!" She snapped, shooting an anonoyed glare up at the other.

"Why have the ability to read your thoughts when I won´t use it?" She shrugged lightly.

"That way I can at least keep an better eye on your health..." He muttered the last part under his breath as he continued on walking down the path.

Despite how low he muttered this sentence, she still could hear it clearly thanks to her inhuman hearing.

That was just what she was.

 _They_ were.

Inhuman.

 **(...)**

"Remember now, dear, be careful when you´re out on your trip with uncle Joshua. Don´t check out things which are unknown to you. I know how curious you are to new things, but please... be careful."

The young girl looked up at her mother with a inquiring glance. "You...you won´t come with us?"

The older woman sighed as she kneeled beside the girl, carefully brushing her fingers through her brown hair. "I have work to do. Stephanie needs my help with a case. But I will come visit you next week. I promise."

"No...no!" Grace shook her head before backing away from her. Shaking her head. "I... I can´t wait to next week! Mom please... please just-" she sniffled, shaky hands covering her face. "I don´t want to stay there alone...it´s scary..."

Arms were stretched out before embracing the young girl, followed by a sigh. The room went silent for the moment, the tension staying put. Apart from the noises coming from the aircoditioning, sniffles and light hiccups were the only noises in the open room.

"I´m sorry, Grace... you know I can´t cancel important work. And you won´t be alone. Cousin Aribia and Daniel will be there. That will be fun." A small smile appeared on the woman's lips before she got back up onto her feet, pulling the young girl up as well.

"And if anything happens, you could always reach me on your phone." her soft, brown eyes glimmered as her smile reflected her warmth. "I´ll be back in no time." After patting her head lightly, the young woman left our trough the door.

"I´ll...I´ll wait for you, mom..."

(...)

"ARGH!"

"Grace! Grace wake up!"

An annoyed noise left her before her hand came flying, slamming right into the other.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Dylan cursed, holding onto his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "You´re dangerous!"

"I know, dumbass..." She yawned before sitting up. "Sheesh, have you been training drumsticks on on my head or something?" she whined, "Why did you wake me up!?"

"Dou were callim ader somedone..." He muttered, wincing slightly.

"What?"

"DOU WERE CALLIM ADER SOMEDONE!" He repeated louder. Cursing lightly under his breath, he tore off a piece of his shirt before covering his nose. "Dou have do condrol your own strengdt."

"No I don´t..." Brushing her hair back with a sigh, she eventually leaned against a nearby tree. "It was nothing... just the same nightmare as always."

That quickly snapped his attention away from the pain. "Nightdare? Dou never dold me aboud any nightdare..."

"Why even bother. It doesn´t matter anyway." In an attempt to wipe away the sweat from her forehead, she first now realized she´d been crying.

Fuck.

Dylan pouted. "Drace...you know you dan dell me anyding..."

"There´s not always it´s possible explaining things."

"Dat means...wait, duck, hold on..." A sharp, cracking noise were heard before a pained yelp followed close by. "There... next time warn me when you´re planning on using me as a punching bag."

She giggled. "I have to train to get stronger, now don´t I?"

Dylan laughed softly, messing her hair up. "Being a smartass is unfair."

Huffing slightly, she playfully pushed him away. "Well being older is also unfair."

"Hey! To my defense, I didn´t have any chance to decide when I was going to be born. Anyway, older doesn´t always mean wiser you know."

"Yeah, try and use that excuse one more time." She huffed. "I couldn´t-" She began to say, only to get interrupted by a low hurl. A soft growl.

"I´m hungry myself...I promise we´ll soon find some food." Dylan sighed with a small smile.

"That... that wasn´t my stomach..." She whispered, scooting closer to him as her glance shot around to try and find the source. Ears perking lightly.

"Oh heck!" Dylan suddenly exclaimed as he covered his nose. "What the hell is that smell!?"

Grace could sense it as well. A scent she couldn´t specify... a scent that were too known to her.

"Did you fart or something, Dylan?" She murmured. Of course she was joking. The smell weren´t close to anything she knew about.

They both immediately shut up once they sensed someone. Someone coming their way.

"Be ready to attack if needed..." Dylan whispered, "If it´s too dangerous, run..."

"Too late for that moron."

They jumped surprised. "Hell! I swear I won´t hestiate to bite you if needed!" Grace sneered as she turned to the figure. Once her eyes met the intruder´s, she couldn´t help but freeze in utter shock.

" _Aribia_?"


	2. Like Cat and Dog

_It Runs Trough Our Veins_

 **Chapter 2: Like cat and dog**

— **Author´s note —**

 **[[ Oh and here we´re back with the second chapter of this story! It´ll mostly contain dialogue and a lot of information will be given. So sit back and enjoy^^**

 **\- There´s some triggers in this chapter aside from the first one (Gore - a tiiiny bit, blood, fire, knives, suicide, acid and more angst. Please, if you have any strong triggers of those I´ve mentioned or anything similar, be aware that it will appear sometime.**

 **Read carefully.]]**

—

"...Werecats? That´s a weak name to call it." Dylan frowned. "I mean...like, I get that it´s about the same concept as werewolves, but geez, it´s really unoriginal replacing the word 'wolf' with 'cat'."

Grace took another bite of her steak, trying to ignore the meaningless fight going on at that moment. Oh my, how long was it since last time she ate something as fancy as this? Inhaling the known scent, she sighed contently. Feeling stationed was something she could get used to.

"Alright then, smartass - what do you suggest we call it!?" The young girl sneered threatening, keeping her now yellow eyes on him. It was needless to say she was pissed. To say it gently. After chugging down his cup of coffee, he looked the new girl over, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"I could call you Stinkycats, but that won´t be enough to describe how terrible you smell."

"Oh sheesh..." Grace held onto her face after seeing the glimpse of a halfway transformed Aribia on her way to scratch out the other´s eyes.

"For real... it´s only been ten minutes and you guys are already fighting? Unbelievable." She groaned, clearly annoyed.

"I would expect something like this from a werewolf, but my own daugher..." An older male entered the room with a dissapointed look on his face. Grace knew well he was much older than her but still... he looked so young. The two eventually parted, the first to stop being Aribia. Out of what she presumed being fear.

"S...sorry, father..." She mumbled.

"Enough about that. Let´s not try and put much pressure on ourselves when we´re stated, shall we?" He hummed slightly before sitting down on the couch. "Young boy and girl...it was quite a shock finding out there existed more of your kind. Werewolves have been noted as extincted for some years now."

"Extinct? But that can´t be possible...back home there were twenty - or thirty - werewolves that we knew well; who were our family." Grace mumbled.

"Sir, why would someone state something as serious as that? I´m sure they would have at least been making sure werewolves indeed was exctinct before deciding something such as that." The young man commented as he filled up his mug with another round of coffee. Putting two suger cubes into it before stirring.

"One would think so, be seems like they didn´t look everywhere... but now my child, why would you two be walking around on your own like that in the first place? After your appearance it seems like you´ve been on your own for quite some time."

Dylan and Grace looked to each other silently before their glance went down.

"There´s a good reason for doing so. We didn´t have much other choice."

"Please tell us why. I promise we won´t judge your way of thinking." He waited patiently for one of them to start talking.

 **(...)**

"It all started as yet another boring monday. Grandpa was turning 70 that day so we were planning on a huge gathering to celebrate his birthday. The leader of our group decided to invite a few other packs nearby. The so called party would be as most grown up parties: freaking boring. That was why Dylan and myself decided to skip out and do something else much more enjoyable. We agreed with a close friend to go out hunting for the pack as a gift. With that in mind, we left and headed into the deep forest and started searching after food.

Some hours later, we returned with quite a pleasing meal, we´d sure had our luck with us on our hunting. More than we first presumed. When we returned we witnessed a quite (brutal) scene before us. Numerous bloody corpses, one right after another, were scattered around on the lair. There was nothing left from the buildings than ashes. Some of the corpses were not able to identify due to the body being in such a gruesome state - some of them being burnt as well. While we were still in shock our friend were reacting in another possible way.

Freaking out and sobbing like crazy, he eventually snapped as he reached for a knife. One simple movement with his arm was all he needed to do - a few seconds was all the time our friend needed.

Slitting his throat open before we got any time to react, he fell down onto the grass. Painting it even more red with fresh, warm blood. Oh the smell... the smell was almost impossible to stand.

I almost snapped myself, but never got time since Dylan grabbed my arm and ran away without another word. We forgot the animals we´d freshly hunted down, but there was no way we would turn back. All we could do was running. It´s been three weeks and we still don´t have any clue on what happened. I´m not sure we will ever know."

 **(...)**

The others in the room were silent after she was done talking, pale and fearful expressions being on everyone. The only noises which could be heard in the room were calm breathing and outdoor noises...and the girl's pulse as well. It was going crazy. Which was no real mystery.

"I have to say...that sure is a...tragic story. I´m sorry for your loss," Aribia´s father was the only one to answer after some minutes had went on. Joshua sighed deeply before rinsing his throat to speak again. "Well I´ll be happy to have you as our guests. Stay here as long as you´ll be needing. Aribia will find some rooms for you."

The young girl nodded as she stood up on her seemingly shaky legs, heading to do just that.

 **(...)**

"Joshua, sir, how did your species appear? I don´t mean to be rude, but I´m curious on how it would even be possible." the older man hummed slightly, rather pleased with the question.

"My boy, I was waiting for you to ask. We´ve actually existed for quite some time."

"Really? I´ve never heard of your kind before..." Grace mumbled to herself.

He sighed. "That´s because we´ve tried to hide ourselves from being recognized. But that´s easier said than done."

"I understand why." Dylan nodded as he leaned on his heels. His glance went around to explore every bit of the room they happened to be in. The man had been given them a quick tour around on the huge mansion and introduced a few people. As presumed, they didn´t seem that happy about them being there. Wasn´t difficult figuring out why. With another small sigh, the young man brushed away his thick hair from his eyes as he yet again explored the room with his vision. It was quite old, everything from the design to the furniture - appearing to be some years old and used well.

"Wow, you guys sure have a huge collection of books here!" Grace broke the silence after having chosen a book, looking trough it carefully.

"Well you could say I happen to be a book lover." Joshua hummed in reply, happily. "There´s so many different genres, writers, designs, ideas, textures...how could one NOT love them?!"

"I fully agree with you there, sir." Grace chirped.

"So... when did werecats get born into this world?" Dylan asked again.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I got a bit distracted there... let me see..." it was precisely 22 years ago." He answered. "It was during that time I was helping my brother with his experiments as usual. Our family has always been gifted with a great inteligence and a love for creating. Theodore, my younger brother, was still in college at that time, but his inteligence didn´t match that level at all. If I had been him, I would have gratuated when I was finished with elementary. What a nerd he was..." the man paused for a moment before continuing,

"Well, I can´t say I´m nothing less of a nerd, myself." He chuckled slightly. "It was a normal Saturday morning around spring time, year 1993 if I remember right. I´d join my brother by staying up all night so we could manage to finish his 3 months experiment. As crazy as it seems, he was working on creating a new species which could improve the human race. He called them "clones"."

"Clones?" Dylan looked to him, puzzled.

"So he was cloning people?" Grace asked.

He chuckled softly. "Not exactly. Despite the fact he called them clones, it was more of a biological Cyborg. A doll. Anyway, he seemed to be on the right track as the pieces were slowly getting put together. He´d been collecting different people´s DNA for the past months during this project, which were lined up on a desk nearby where we were working on ours. That´s when what you never thought owuld happen - actually happened. Thinking back I realize how pathetic it indeed was." He murmured.

"What!?" They both piped up in curiousity.

"Well... I forgot to lock the door properly, and this was a rather old one. It wasn´t closed as it should so a little push was all that was needed to open it. I also seemed to have forgotten to get Whimsy that day..." He shook his head.

"Whimsy?" He lifted a brow at him.

"My kitten. She was seven months then." He smiled before it slowly faded.

"Meowing cutely as she always used to, she nudged the door open and walked inside. Due to all the mess in the room, I´m not the most organized one, she didn´t manage to find me at first glance. She then presumingly jumped on top of things and searched around, that little one always stuck her nose into everything she came over..." He stopped for a bit before continuing again in a more...sad tone.

"Then things happened so quickly that I never got the chance to react. After hearing a surprised meow followed by a painful shriek, all I saw when I turned towards the sound was a tail sticking out from one of the cups conatining an acid base...a white tail with a small hint of brown...just like her fur." He stopped once again, quickly wiping a tear or two from his eyes. It almost wasn´t noticable. Almost.

"Oh my, I´m..." Dylan mumbled, "shit...that has to be terrible." not sure on how to respond properly to that.

"Accidents like that happens from time to time, I´m afraid." Grace sighed.

"Just forget about it..." Joshua muttered as he took a deep breath. "That... that wasn´t the answer to your question. Let´s see, where were I? ...So I used some time to calm down about that incident, of course. Later that evening I was working on some DNA which had been collected from a werewolf, and well, one thing lead to another. By combining the acid, which were surprisingly still holding onto some of her DNA - after having made it less acid of course, and the DNA of the werewolf, I injected the result into onto one of the lab mice. It took some minutes on what seemed as a rather painful transformation towards a mutant," he paused slightly, checking the listening reactions of the two before him. "Half mouse and half werecat. And from there on, the serum to change a human into a werecat was born."

Joshua leaned back into the chair once he was finished. "There, you´ve gotten your answer, so now you should get some rest." Standing up with a small hum, the older man went to turn off the lights after everyone had left the room, closing the door once he left.


End file.
